


Fleeting~

by guiltykissmyass



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: a series of kaoru/other bandori girls fic! 4 the lesbians!!1. kokokao2. misakaoall chapters are fairly short bits I write when i feel the want to ^-^





	1. Kaoru/Kokoro

“Kaoru, Kaoru~ do it again, do it again~!!” Kokoro cheers excitedly, showering her with rose petals. Kaoru huffs a laugh, covering her mouth with a hand. It’s always entertaining, the crazy schemes that Kokoro comes up with, but this one is particularly interesting. Kokoro had sent her a simple message, **“I’M COMING TO YOUR PLAY!! MEET ME BACKSTAGE AFTER!!”** There was really no reason to decline- it was actually quite nice, having her girlfriend come to cheer her on, it was good to have that kind of support. But she hadn’t expected Kokoro to meet her in the dressing room with a giant basket of roses.

”Alright, if that’s what you’d like, Kokoro~” Kaoru hums, clearing her throat. She begins the dramatic monologue once more, focusing on putting forth all her emotion into the words, maybe even overdramatizing it a little. It’s worth it, though. Seeing that bright, sunshine-filled smile... it’s always worth it. She’d recite the words until her voice gave out if she knew it would make Kokoro this happy. 

She ends it by blowing a kiss, unable to hide a goofy grin as Kokoro tosses roses to her once more. “You’re so amazing, Kaoru!!” The blonde gushes, jumping at her, wrapping her arms around the taller in a tight hug.

“A-Ah, it’s nothing, really~ all in a day’s work, you know?” Kaoru returns the hug, playing with Kokoro’s messy hair. “You truly flatter me too much...”

Kokoro shakes her head, looking up at Kaoru with stars in her eyes. “Nuh~uh! Kaoru, you’re like... wow! I don’t even know the word for it, it’s just...” She pauses, lips in a slight pout as she thinks. “I think perfect is really the only word that works, yeah?”

“Kokoro, that’s...” Kaoru presses her lips to Kokoro’s forehead gently. “Thank you, _darling_.”

“Wow, Kaoru...!!” Kokoro buries her face into Kaoru’s neck. “You’re so amazing~”

“As are you, Kokoro,” Kaoru smiles, holding her closer. “Thank you~” 


	2. Misaki/Kaoru

“Kaoru, please get down from there.” Misaki pulls her hat down a little more to cover her face better, cheeks taking on a vibrant red flush. Kaoru simply gives her a wide shit-eating grin, standing up on top of the bench. 

“My dear Misaki~, is it so wrong for me to flatter you with affections this way?” Her tone of voice is confident, and borderline cocky at this point. Misaki mutters a “yes”, but even then, she’s unable to tear her eyes from the taller. “All I wish is for the world to know my feelings for you, my _sweetheart.”_

 _“_ Can you let the world know a little quieter?” Misaki chuckles, though she can’t lie about how goddamn endearing Kaoru can be. 

“Ah~ if that is what my angel wishes~,” She murmurs, stepping down elegantly, voice noticeably quieter than before. “Is this better, Mi~sa~ki~?”

Misaki’s brain immediately decides that _no_ , this quiet but flirtatious voice is most certainly not any better whatsoever than the way she was talking before.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Kaoru sits down beside her, Misaki instinctively leaning into her side. 

Even though Kaoru could be a handful, she wasn’t all that bad. 


End file.
